Lips of an Angel
by A-Broken-Record
Summary: It was his mistake to let her go. To let his best friend have her. And now it's his mistake to keep seeing her, even when he 's married. NaruSaku / Naruto & Sakura. Song-ficlet.


**Author - **A-Broken-Record (Sabrina)

**Song - **Lips of an Angel by Hinder

**Pairing -** NaruSaku / Naruto & Sakura

**Point of View -** Naruto

**Author Notes - **Not a big fan of NaruSaku…And slowly not becoming very fan-full of the anime either. But. If Naruto were to end up with Hinata, I think if given the chance he would cheat on her with Sakura in a heart beat. He's loved her since he was twelve years old or less. More of a cheating story. SakuraNarutoHinata centric. And I do NOT approve of guys doing this, even for love. I personally would scold Naruto for doing this.

* * *

**Honey, why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now,**

_Naruto fingers trailed the wall as he made his way towards the bedroom. The ringing of his house phone caught his attention, and he stopped just before the doorway, where Hinata watched him from her vanity. He sauntered through the moonlit dark, and reached for the phone just to the side of the door._

"_Hello?" answered the kitsune boy. The heavily distressed voice of his old comrade wafted from the phone, and Naruto swore Hinata could have heard the pink-haired girl. Naruto snuck a quick look over his shoulder, before turning to lean against the wall. He felt like hiding his face from his wife would also hide his secret._

**Honey, why you crying? Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud…**

"_Sakura?" whispered Naruto. She made a soft sniffle in the phone to let him know it was indeed, her. Naruto's hand cupped around the receiver of his phone. "Why are you calling? Did Sasuke-temme upset you again?"_

**Well, my girl's in the next room,**

**Sometimes I wished she were you,**

_Hinata pushed the back the stool of her vanity a bit to look at the reclusive boy. He seemed to be doing something he didn't want her to know about, and pang of pain shot through the girl's chest. She picked up her silver hairbrush, and began to brush out her indigo tresses. She made soft, sad sweeping motions, eventually bringing all of her long hair to rest over one shoulder. She looked sadly at her husband once more._

**I guess we never moved on,**

**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, **

**It sounds so sweet,**

"_Naruto…" Hearing his own name pulsed into his ear, sent a spark through his body. If only she were really here. Beside him._

**Coming from the lips of an angel,**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak,**

**And I never want to say good bye,**

_Naruto had to hang up now. He needed to be climbing into bed with his wife, and staying close to her. He had to tell Sakura he couldn't do this to the Hyuuga heiress anymore. But that "goodbye" wouldn't come._

**But girl you make it hard she be faithful,**

**With the lips of an angel,**

_There was a static pause into the phone, and Naruto imagined her running her tongue over her soft lips, like she would do around him when she was nervous._

**It's funny that you're calling me, tonight,**

**And yes I've dreamt of you too,**

"_Naruto," whispered a voice seductively. Naruto quirked a smile behind closed eyes, and he imagined a barely dressed Sakura, biting her lips in a longing way. He felt himself tighten in arousal, and he reached to pull the girl towards him. He inhaled her scent, and opened his eyes to see a paled-eyed girl smiling down on him. And suddenly, Naruto didn't feel like having sex anymore._

**And does he know your talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

_At Naruto's question, Sakura looked around the frame of the room, into the kitchen. She saw the back of her husbands black head, and he turned around tossing a tomato between both of his hands. Sasuke pulled out a knife and began to slice the red fruit. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to quirk an eyebrow at his wife. Sakura smiled quickly, and veered around the corner._

"_He doesn't know…"_

**No, I don't think she has a clue,**

**Well, my girls in the next room,**

**Sometimes I wish she was you,**

**I guess we never really moved on,**

_It was only a wild tumble between satin and silk. He had a innocent wife, that would be easily broken. And she had a husband she had tried so hard for so many years to achieve. The boundaries of his bed were never to be broken by any other than his wife. And the boundaries of her heart were never supposed to be claimed by other than the last Uchiha. But, something went completely wrong._

**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, **

**It sounds so sweet,**

_Naruto studied the rosette haired girl. The tip of her tongue teased her ice-cream cone, and he couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet. Everything about her was--_

"_Sweet?" asked Sakura. And Naruto gave her a wide eye look, before he saw her gaze locked on his own ice-cream. She looked up to give him a soft smile, and he kept his eyes locked on her emerald orbs._

"_Very," he agreed._

**Coming from the lips of an angel,**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak,**

_Hearing a sad tone weighting the girls voice, made Naruto frown. She had said it wasn't Sasuke. Inside he wanted to believe it was because she had had a tough day during training with Tsunade-baa-chan, or something similar. But, he new all the same. She missed him as much as he missed her._

**And I never want to say good bye,**

**But girl you make it hard she be faithful,**

"_Maybe uh," began Naruto. "I don't think Hinata will be home tomorrow. She is being sent on a A-Rank mission tomorrow. Going to the land of Tea, so she won't be back for a while. Maybe you can come over, and stay the night or something." He leaned back against the wall, untangling his anxious self from the phone cord._

**With the lips of an angel,**

**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, **

**It sounds so sweet,**

**Coming from the lips of an angel,**

_Everything about her was flawless to him. Her big, emerald eyes, soft, pink hair, and her luscious, matching lips. She looked so perfect. Like an angel. Naruto gathered the restless girl into his arms, and pressed his lips to her cheek. She giggled and leaned against his chest like a child. Inside, he told himself it wasn't an affair. It wasn't for sex. It was going back to fix his mistakes._

**Hearing those words it makes me weak,**

**And I never want to say good bye,**

**But girl you make it hard she be faithful,**

_Hinata felt her eyes burn. She could hear bits and pieces of the woman's voice coming in waves from the phone. She knew it was Sakura. She knew what Naruto was doing. She knew she was just…There. He didn't really want her. Hinata's teeth sank into her lips. Maybe…Maybe, Kiba was right. Maybe she did deserve better. But, Naruto was her first and only love, and maybe hanging on longer would bring him back to her. But, Hinata knew the truth._

**With the lips of an angel,**

**And I never want to say good bye,**

_Naruto cast another glance at Hinata. The girl's eyes were fixated on her lap, before placing her silver brush down. Naruto almost blocked out Sakura's voice as he watched the pale girl sit on the edge of their bed. She looked around at him, and he gave her a weak smile._

**But girl you make it hard she be faithful,**

**With the lips of an angel,**

_Naruto sighed into the phone as he saw his wife crawl into bed. He had to go now. He told Sakura good-bye, and pulled the phone away from his ear reluctantly. He put it back on the receiver with a click, and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew this had to end. His feet dragged across the floor, as he followed his wife and slipped under the covers. His arms outstretched for her, and she instinctively moved away. A frown etched across the kitsune's face. He knew, she knew._

**Honey why you calling, so late?**


End file.
